WFLO
WFLO (102.5 FM) is a Classic Hits/Classic Rock formatted radio station licensed to Hollywood, Florida and serves the Miami/Fort Lauderdale metropolitan area. WFLO is owned by Phoenix based-Worldwide Communications. History Early Years WFLO-FM signed on the air in 1958 with an Easy Listening format. WFLO-FM was one of the most popular radio stations in Florida from 1960 to 1967. Top 40/CHR era In October 1972, WFLO-FM flipped to a Top 40/CHR format branded as "Hitradio 102½ WFLO." WFLO-FM gained huge success, instantly becoming the number one radio station in the Miami-Fort Lauderdale area. The first three songs on "Hitradio 102½ WFLO" were "Saturday In The Park" by Chicago, "Lean On Me" by Bill Withers, and "Everybody Plays The Fool" by Main Ingredient. 102 WFLO In December 1992, WFLO-FM flipped to a Classic Hits leaning Oldies format branded as "Florida's Oldies - 102 WFLO." The first three songs on "102 WFLO" were "Love Will Keep Us Together" by Captain & Tennille, "I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash, and "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee-Gees. The station would also drop the "-FM" suffix from its callsign. In 1999, WFLO would shift it's format to Classic Hits. News/Talk AM 960 & FM 102.5 On December 5, 2011, WFLO began simulcasting AM sister station WAMI, which broadcasts a News/Talk format. The change came after months of bad ratings with the Classic Hits format, with ratings as low as a 1.3 share in the October 2011 PPM monthly ratings for the Miami-Fort Lauderdale metropolitan area. Fox News Radio 102.5 FM/1220 AM On June 2, 2014, WFLO flipped to a Conservative News/Talk format branded as "Fox News Radio 102.5 FM/1220 AM." WFLO was also simulcast on WWFN, which dropped it's Sports/Talk format that same day to become a simulcast of WFLO. Along side top of the hour Fox News updates, the two stations also carried Conservative Talk shows from Rush Limbaugh, Sean Hannity, Glenn Beck, and Laura Ingraham. 102.5 Jack-FM/102.5 WFLO On Monday, June 12, 2017, WFLO flipped to a Classic Hits leaning Variety Hits format branded as "102.5 Jack-FM." The first three songs on "Jack" were "Get the Party Started" by Pink, "Start Me Up" by The Rolling Stones, and "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle. The change came after low ratings with the previous Conservative News/Talk format. WWFN would continue the Conservative News/Talk format for another four months before going back to its previous Sports Talk format. By 2018, WFLO began to evolve into a Classic Hits formatted station as well as dropping the "Playing What We Want" slogan in February of 2018. The station would eventually drop the "Jack-FM" branding and rebrand as "102.5 WFLO" on Friday, May 4, 2018. The last three songs on "Jack" were "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds, "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House, and "End Of The Road" by Boyz II Men and the first three songs on "102.5 WFLO" were "1999" by Prince, "Drift Away" by Uncle Kracker, and "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers. Category:102.5 FM Category:Miami Category:Miami, FL Category:Florida Category:Worldwide Communications Category:Classic Rock radio stations Category:Classic Hits radio stations Category:Oldies radio stations